


Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [199]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius doesn't like many people, but he especially hated this new bloke that had taken to flirting with James, no matter how many times James told him to bugger off.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Don't Touch What Isn't Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Sirius!Dom. there is a student at Hogwarts who is very persistent in pestering James (perhaps even trying to touch him). James first politely, and then rudely rejects the guy, but all to no avail. Potter's anger only turns him on. when Sirius finds out about what is happening, he deals with an overly persistent fan of James.”

Sirius knew that he hated a lot of people-- his parents, most of his cousins, most of his aunts and uncles, and like half of the people at Hogwarts because he got annoyed easily and teenagers were overflowing with tics that drove him batty-- but he'd reached an entirely new level with Shaun sodding Bailey. Because Shaun wouldn't leave James alone. 

See, lots of people liked James and wanted to talk to him-- first because he was Quidditch Captain, then because he was Head Boy-- and Sirius had gotten very good at pretending in public that it didn't bother him. In private, James let him get as jealous and possessive as he wanted, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Sirius was publicly his boyfriend, and everyone knew it. Even Shaun Bailey. 

And yet Shaun bloody Bailey insisted on hitting on James when Sirius was _right there_. The first time it happened, it was fairly innocent. It still pissed Sirius off, but that was pretty easy to do, all things considered. Shaun came up and very politely asked if James would like to go on a date with him this weekend, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. James did the equally polite thing and said that he was flattered but not interested and dating someone anyways, and then he apologised, because that's the sort of bloke James was. Sirius got a little grumpy about it, but ultimately was fine. People looked at James all the buggering time, and it never went anywhere aside from the occasional love note sent on Valentine's Day-- and Sirius got enough of those himself that he couldn't really be upset about it. 

Sirius expected for Shaun to follow the way everyone else had: act a little embarrassed, shuffle away, and then leave James alone. He did the first two, but the last one didn't stick. He kept coming back. He flirted. He started to not leave when James told him that he wanted some space. Eventually, it got to the point where James told him-- in as many words-- to stop sodding talking to him entirely, even for things that might be considered innocent. And Shaun Bailey didn't listen. 

Honestly, what kind of name was Shaun? He didn't spell it right, and he wasn't even Irish. He was from the same section of London that Sirius was; he could tell from his accent. Sirius hated him. He really did. He hated his stupid name and how confident he senselessly was, and he absolutely despised the way he bothered James-- like he thought if he annoyed him enough, James would say yes to a date. 

Sirius let out an aggravated sigh. 

James glanced up at him from where he'd been resting his head against his chest. "What?" 

"Your bloody admirer," Sirius grumbled. 

It used to be that James would remind him that there was nothing to worry about, and Shaun just had a harmless crush. He didn't say that this time. Instead, James sighed, settling back down on his chest. Personally, Sirius didn't see how it was comfortable. Anytime he tried, the motion of his head going up and down because of someone else's breathing made him itch around the edges. "I wish he'd leave me alone," James muttered. "It's getting weird. It's not really a passing fancy anymore, you know? It's like he's obsessed. While I'm gorgeous enough to obsess over, that doesn't mean I want it happening." 

"I could kick his arse," Sirius offered. It wasn't exactly something he was offering out of the goodness of his heart, but it was something he wanted to do that would also help James out. That's what he liked to call a win/win situation. 

"I don't think you getting detention would help me, but thanks." 

"Hmph." 

* * *

Sirius had planned on listening to James and not kicking Shaun's arse, but that was until Shaun put his hand on James's shoulder and gripped tighter when James tried to step away. Sirius didn't think twice about punching Shaun, then pushing him against the wall and shoving his wand in his face. "Don't _ever_ touch him," he growled. 

"Er, Sirius?" James said. 

Shaun licked his lips, eyes darting to James before landing on Sirius again. "Or what? I think your little boyfriend likes it when I manhandle him." 

Even though Sirius was looking at Shaun, he could practically feel the wince James gave at that. Sirius figured that counted as an invitation, therefore James could only get so angry with him. 

* * *

Detention for a month was a small price to pay for his peace of mind and James's comfort. Shaun was now a minor blip in their lives now, as it should be. He didn't so much as look at James anymore. Sirius knew that he should feel a little guilty about it, but he didn't. James went back to grinning as much as he wanted without worrying that someone was about to bring his mood down. 

"You're absolutely ridiculous," James said, but he was smiling at Sirius. His smile was small, but the love in his eyes more than made up for it. 

"He was bothering you," Sirius said with a sniff. Then, quietly, "I know you won't admit it, but he was scaring you." 

James didn't say anything. 

Sirius knew that he needed to wait it out so that James could work through it all in his head. All the things he wanted to say aloud but refused to. 

In the end, James leaned forward and kissed him. Short and sweet, but Sirius fisted a hand in the front of his robes and kept him close, turning it filthy. James liked it messy just as much as he did, so he didn't bother to pull back or otherwise restrain himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
